Do Anything
by Cristancia-the-witch
Summary: MakoxAmon. Amon has captured the young firebender. Can Korra and the others save him in time? Warning, rape, yaoi, and mpreg


The young firebender, awoke, only to find himself in utter darkness. The man struggled, trying to get up, only to find his arms had been chained to a pole behind him.

"H-hello?" Mako called out, he tried to get up, but could not. With all his might, Mako, attempted to firebend, using his feet, creating a small and short lived flame.

That was a bad idea, Mako realized, as the fire lighted the area. "Oh no." Mako said, as he saw, only for a split second, plenty of propaganda posters featuring Amon's face and Benders unable to bend. Mako realized he was in an Equalist hideout.

Then, the firebender heard footsteps. Mako couldn't remember anything about what had happened before he had woken up. And with that last thought, a light came on, a lantern was held up to Mako's face, the person welding it was dressed like a chi-blocker. It's creepy green eyes stared deep into Mako's amber eyes.

"He's ready sir." The Chi-blocker said in a raspy voice. The chi-blocker backed away, as another figure step-forward.

Mako's eyes widened in fear as he saw the man approaching him. His white mask stuck out the most.

"Y-you're Amon..." Mako said, his fear suddenly turned to rage, "You! You almost took my brother's bending! And you ruined the Pro-bending championship! You...your the reason Asami doesn't have a dad anymore!" He shouted.

"Shut your mouth boy." Amon replied, his voice was dark and mysterious. "Hiroshi Sato did not abandon his daughter, she left him because she did not believe in equality. Hiroshi lost his wife to a firebender. You benders disgust me. Always using your bending to oppress us." He said. The masked man then laid a hand on Mako's shoulder.

"We're rather alike aren't we Mako?" Amon began, Mako's fear had returned.

"Both of us lost our parents to firebenders... and were left all on our own...because of benders." He growled out, "Benders are filthily...so are you...cursed with fire...the fire that killed your parents, and many others, the fire the caused the genocide of the Air Nomads and the 100 year war...all benders are filth." He finished.

The words made sense to Mako, but being a pro-bender, he couldn't agree.

"You're wrong!" Mako shouted back.

"Am I?" Amon asked, "I'm going to teach you a lesson boy." Amon's hand had left Mako's shoulder, and now held a tiny pocket knife in his hand. Mako's eyes widened.

"What! What are you going to get from killing me!" Mako shouted, but was cut off as Amon placed his other hand's finger to the firebenders lips.

Mako stayed silent, preparing to be cut by the knife, he shut his eyes closed, not wanting to see his own blood. Only instead, he heard a ripping sound, Mako opened his amber eyes, and saw that his shirt and pants were both being ripped apart by Amon.

"Hey!" Mako shouted, wanting him to stop, "Watch the scarf!" He said, not wanting his father's scarf to be damaged. Amon smirked behind his mask and removed the scarf.

"Have you realized what is about to happen young Mako?" Amon asked, receiving no reply. "That's what I thought." He said, as he placed his hand on Mako's bare chest.

Mako groaned, and quickly tried to stifle his moan of pleasure.

Amon chuckled darkly, "You may not have realized, but when you were knocked out, my Chi-blockers gave you a drug...a drug that makes human touch incredibly pleasurable...anywhere."

Mako gasped, as Amon simply took Mako's chin and began to caress his face. The firebender groaned in pleasure, "T-this is wrong." He said, but couldn't pull away from Amon's grip.

Amon pulled away from Mako's face and then reached lower, to his boxer shorts.

"Wait...no!" Mako shouted, struggling.

"That will only make it worse..." Amon said, as he forcefully took off Mako's boxers, exposing his hardened manhood.

"It seems that someone is already excited..." Amon said, reaching down and lightly stroking Mako's penis. Mako let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Oh...don't do...it." The firebender protested.

Amon ignored him and continued, more rougher. Mako's moans increased and his protested turned into him begging for Amon to take him.

"Ahh...A-Amon...don't stop." He choked out.

Amon smirked, as Mako finally cummed. Amon finally broke Mako's chains, and turned him around. Amon took off his pants, exposing his penis, which was roughly, much larger then Mako's.

"This may hurt." Amon laughed, as he tried to force his large meatstick into Mako's anus. Mako screamed in pain, as his asshole was penetrated. Mako's anus was stretched apart, as Amon kept going in and out of him. Mako couldn't help but cry, as this happened. Finally Amon used his free hands, and grabbed Mako's head and put his hand on his chest, as he ejaculated inside him.

Amon finally retreated from Mako, who lay on the ground, feeling utterly assaulted.

"D-Did you take away his bending?" A chi-blocker asked, who had watched most of the rape.

Amon shook his head, "No...I gave him something instead." He said.

**Cliffhanger lol?**


End file.
